El mejor
by Makie Karin
Summary: Le parecía absurdo el estar peleando por algo así, era obvio quién era el mejor maestro.


Disclaimer: estos personajes no son míos, son todos de Hoshino Katsura.

Por el cumple de Bookman, aunque atrasado, espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

* * *

El mejor.

* * *

La verdad es que no sabía cómo, pero llegó a la conversación un tanto extraña, en donde Kanda defendía a Tiedoll y Allen a Cross, Lenalee que estaba sentada en medio de los dos chicos no sabía si detenerlos o dejar que sigan discutiendo, puesto que no era un pelea entre ellos, si no era una pelea de quién era el mejor maestro, ya que ella no podía discutir, solo escuchó como seguía la cosa.

– Tiedoll, aunque no parezca, es mucho más inteligente que Cross.

– No lo creó, Bakanda, Cross viaja a través del mundo sin gastar su propio dinero.

– Tiedoll hace lo mismo y no va estafando a un imbécil Moyashi.

Ella solo suspiro y vio al recién llegado Lavi, el cual veía al dúo muy extrañado y luego la vio a ella, preguntándole que les pasaba esta vez. Ella se encogió de hombros para luego decir:

– Discuten quién es el mejor maestro.

– Ah… pero es obvio quien es el mejor.

Kanda y Allen dejaron de pelear, y vieron al pelirrojo, para saber qué demonios tenía que decir y a quién apoyaba el chico. Lavi les vio y sonrió un poco, bueno ahora tenía toda la atención de ellos, pero la verdad es que le parecía absurdo pelear por quién era el mejor, siendo que era obvio quién era.

– Panda es el mejor.

Lenalee rió un poco, Allen le vio como decepcionado y molesto, Kanda rodó los ojos diciendo con estos mismos "¿Qué mierda dice este idiota?", Lavi se quedó ahí por un breve rato pensando que esta actitud de sus amigos era rara, que parecía que ellos no le creían y es más, creían que esto era un broma.

– Lavi deja de bromear, estaba hablando en serio.

– Pero Allen, estoy diciéndole en serio.

– Basta Lavi.

– Sí, es obvio que el mejor es Tiedoll.

Kanda deseaba que con todas sus malditas ganas que Tiedoll no estuviera cerca, puesto que si escuchaba le iba abrazar y joder por el resto de su absurda vida, además que no dejaría que se le olvide –el hombre tenía buena memoria para ese tipo de cosas- por eso estaba contento que el general estaba de misión.

Dio una mueca molesta, muy molesta.

– Pero Panda es genial, es un Panda que habla, que sabe escribir, leer y tiene como cien años, pero aún tiene la fuerza para golpearme.

 _"Panda es mucho más listo que ustedes",_ quiso añadir luego.

– Ya cállate imbécil, deja de decir idioteces.

" _Y está a años luz tu cultura Yu"._

– Pero lo que digo es verdad, chicos, Panda es genial, no entiendo como no pueden querer a Panda.

Kanda chistó y Allen sol hizo una mueca, Lenalee solo le vio con algo así que… dejara decir, que ya no era gracioso. Él se enojó mucho, por tal acto hecho de sus amigos. Solo resoplo y se levantó de la mesa dejando su comida encima de esta misma, bueno, sí, se molestó. Escuchó en su espalda que el albino seguía discutiendo con el japonés sobre el "mejor" de los maestros, de al parecido a fuerza de cada uno, ya no le importó y solo se dirigió al a salida del comedor.

.

– Panda eres el mejor de los maestros ¿verdad?

Él estaba echado en la cama, mientras que su maestro estaba leyendo en una silla que se encontraba en el cuarto. El viejo no le vio y solo puso atención al libro, por un breve rato pensó el por qué lo defendía siendo que el viejo abusaba de él.

– ¿Qué acaso sigues siendo un niño Lavi?

Él hizo una leve mueca con los labios, mientras que su maestro aún no lo veía, se sentó en su cama y pensó como lo defendía si era tan malo, solo le reñía y lo golpeaba, de cada diez palabras que le decía nueve eran insultos, entonces… ¿Por qué era que le decía que era el mejor maestro?, bueno mejor que Cross si era, mejor que Tiedoll también…. Bueno creo que no había nadie mejor que Panda.

– Pero sí, soy el mejor.

Su único ojo vio a su maestro que cerró el libro y que al fin le devolvió la mirada, él sonrió levemente mientras que se volvía a recostar en su cama.

– Lo sabía.

– Claro que lo sabía idiota.

Lavi rió un poco, la verdad que estar con Panda era genial, era una experiencia única y que jamás se arrepentiría de estar, él… lo admiraba, ya que fuera de bromas, tenía como cien años y seguía estando bien tanto físicamente como mentalmente, aún seguía siendo más listo que él –aunque aseguraba que la diferencia no era mucha- seguía siendo más culto. Panda era genial, puede que solo parezca malvado, pero era mucho más que eso, era él que le salvo de estar vagabundeando por las calles de un lugar desconocido, tal vez sin Panda, el llamado Lavi ya se hubiera muerto. Puede que sea muy estricto con el "corazón" que él tenía, pero era lo mejor que él.

Que importaba lo que decía Allen, Yu o Lena, para él siempre fue, es y será Panda el mejor de todos.

* * *

Y... bueno, esta historia me inspiro cuando una vez... yo reclame cuando me enterré que alguien o quería a panda, yo decía las mismas cosas que decía Lavi en es historia y... bueno, que mejor regalo para Panda que esta historia.

Espero que les haya gustado, como espero ver algún comentario.

No leemos.


End file.
